Stand By Me
Stand By Me is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of and the eighty-first episode of the series overall. Summary THE TERRIBLE TRUTH — When Stefan arrives back in Mystic Falls with Elena and Jeremy, Caroline is immediately worried about Elena's state of mind. Stefan reaches out to Dr. Fell and Matt for help. Still on the island, Damon relays somber news to Rebekah, and is surprised at her reaction. Together, Damon and Rebekah learn an unexpected bit of recent history from Vaughn. Everyone is horrified when Bonnie reveals the rest of Shane's plan. Finally, after Damon does his best to help her, Elena comes up with a plan of her own. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell *David Alpay as Atticus Shane/Silas *Grace Phipps as April Young (voice only) *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn Trivia *Antagonists: Silas and Galen Vaughn. * This is the final episode of the third chapter of Season Four, The Silas Chapter. *Jeremy is confirmed to be dead in this episode. ** He was later resurrected for the second time by Bonnie in Graduation. The first time he was resurrected by Bonnie was in As I Lay Dying. *Although she is a new vampire, Elena switches her humanity off for the first time ever in order to block out her overwhelming grief and loss over her brother's death. *Ironically, after Kol and Klaus threatened to burn down the Gilbert House earlier in the season, Elena ultimately burns it down herself in this episode. ** In I Alone, Elena tells Damon she misses her house and is sad that it's gone when they travel to the 1994 Prison World, in which the Gilbert House is still standing. *As of this episode, Tyler has never been featured in episode 15 of any of the first four seasons. *Rebekah is the only Original vampire to appear in this episode. *Klaus and Tyler do not appear in this episode. *Jeremy is the fourth main character to be killed off, after Vicki, Jenna and Alaric. **This continues the trend of one main character dying each season. **Jeremy is the second main male character to be killed off. **Jeremy is the first main character to be permanently killed without transitioning into a vampire. *** However, he was eventually magically resurrected several months after his death by Bonnie. Continuity * Matt was last seen in A View to a Kill. * This episode marked Meredith's first appearance since The Rager, and also her final appearance on the show. **It's revealed in I'll Remember by Alaric that she married a pediatrician and now lives in Alaska with him. * Matt mentioned Vicki in this episode. She was staked and killed in Haunted. *Caroline mentioned cleaning up the burned spot where Kol had died. He was killed in A View To a Kill. **Kol was mentioned by Caroline, Damon and Rebekah in this episode. * This was the second time that Stefan and Meredith share the same scene. * Though not a vampire, Silas' blood was revealed to be able to heal someone's injuries just like vampire blood does when he used his blood to heal Bonnie from the near-fatal stab wound she received from Vaughn in the previous episode. * Hayley was mentioned by Vaughn and Damon. She was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. * April is heard on the phone with Elena. She was last seen in'' After School Special.'' * Vaughn shot Damon with his crossbow from afar in a similar manner to the way he had tried in this episode when he first appeared in Into the Wild. * Katherine was mentioned by Stefan, Vaughn, Rebekah and Damon. She was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. * Elizabeth Forbes was mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in Catch Me If You Can. * Elena mentioned the following family members of hers who had died and were buried in the cemetery: Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Alaric Saltzman and John Gilbert. *Klaus and Tyler were both mentioned in the episode. They were last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. *The Gilbert ring was last used when it brought Jeremy back to life after Elena killed him in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes. Several of its properties are mentioned, including the fact that it does not work on supernatural beings, which Jeremy became when he activated his Brotherhood of the Five potential and became an official member of the supernatural order. *Elena mentioned to Meredith that she was worried that Jeremy could go crazy due to the effects of dying and being resurrected with the Gilbert ring because Alaric became overcome by his dark alter-ego after his fourth death. However, Jeremy has been killed six times previous to this death. He was fully resurrected by Bonnie once, revived by her magic a second time after she stopped his heart with magic, and was revived four times by the Gilbert ring. *Silas/Shane admits that they were lying, and that Silas couldn't bring back everyone who died in the sacrifices to create the Expression Triangle -- Silas' plan involved bringing back all of the spirits of the deceased on the Other Side by lowering the veil permanently between the living world and the supernatural purgatory. However, since humans did not go to the Other Side, Pastor Young and the other eleven killed members of the Town Council have been lost forever. *Elena reminds us that Jeremy used to sketch, and that Alaric and Damon used to be "drinking buddies" who got drunk on bourbon together. *Damon uses his sire bond with Elena to convince her to turn off her humanity, in hopes that it can give her the time she needs to be able to process her grief. ** It was later revealed in Bring It On that Elena turning off her humanity broke her sire bond to him. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls High School ***The Stoner Pit **Forbes House **Bennett House * **The Island ***Island Campsite ***Tomb of Silas Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 2.91 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.60 million more than the previous episode. * Hashtag during the airing is #TeamGilbert Cultural References *This episode has the same title as the 1986 starring Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, and Jerry O'Connell about a group of boys' journey to find a dead body after the passing of a close friend. *" " is also a song originally performed by Ben E. King and written by King, Jerry Leiber, and Mike Stoller. There have been over 400 recorded versions of the song. *'' '' is the name of a 1948 Merry Melodies cartoon featuring Porky Pig and Sylvester the Cat. * - the settling of blood in the lower part of the body that causes a purple discoloration of the skin. It starts about twenty minutes after death and peak at about six hours. Because Jeremy was drained of blood, Meredith says he presented no lividity. * - the stiffening of muscles that occur after death. In humans, it begins about three hours after death, and peaks after twelve hours. ** A little known fact is that rigor mortis dissipates after 48-60 hours. So, what Meredith says makes no sense-- if Jeremy is "past rigor mortis," it means that his muscles are becoming flexible again, mainly due to decomposition; they cannot be tightened past the point of rigor mortis. *Caroline goes into overdrive thinking about the funeral for Jeremy. are a traditional food to bring to a grieving family as it is assumed they will either be too busy with funeral preparations, or too grief-stricken to prepare food. *The Xbox in the living room— featured prominently in past episodes where Jeremy played it with his friends— burned with the Gilbert House and Jeremy's original body. Quotes :Elena: "Jeremy! You're going to be okay. The ring is gonna bring you back." :Stefan: "Jeremy was one of the Five, a hunter." :Meredith: "I need you to release the body to me." :Elena: "He's not dead!" :Damon: "She's out of her mind." :Elena: "We need Bonnie. Find me Bonnie!" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Stefan: "She doesn't say anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up." :Matt: "This town...this crazy world we live in...it's okay to have a hope." :Stefan: "Denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in." :Damon: "I'm not enough. Not this time." :Elena: "We need Bonnie. Find me Bonnie!" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Caroline: "Hey, you're home.﻿ I was trying to clean the burn mark where Kol....I couldn't get the spot out." :Elena: "Come on, let's get him upstairs." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Rebekah: "Where is it? The cure. I know someone has it." :Damon: "Yeah, someone. Katherine." :Rebekah: "Katherine? The doppelgänger?" :Damon: "Yeah, sneaky little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks. She killed Jeremy. Or, somebody did. (Rebekah looks saddened) He killed your brother. Let's not with the fake sad face." :Rebekah: "I didn't say I was going to miss him. But, I'm not heartless. He was Elena's only family." :Damon: "Good. Well, you can send flowers after you help me find Bonnie." :Rebekah: "We have to find Katherine." :Damon: "If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable little world, it's that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to find Bonnie. Oh, and beware of the immortal Silas. He was asleep in that cave. He's awake now." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :Damon (to Vaughn): "Here's the thing, I was completely willing to accept the fact that you were one man on a lonely mission to kill old Silas. And then, I got boned by my vixen nemesis, Miss Katherine Pierce. And then, I started thinking, "There's no way this is a coincidence." So, what do you know?" :(Rebekah walks up) :Damon (to Rebekah): "Took you long enough." :Rebekah: "Sorry. I had to dig the arrow out of my spine. Thank you for that." :Damon: (sing-songs) "Well, if you want a lead on Katherine Pierce, here's your guy." :Vaughn: "Torture me all you want. You can't kill me. The Hunter's Curse will torment you forever." :Damon: "It'll be worth it." :Rebekah: "He's right. We can't kill him. But, that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart, piece by piece, nerve by nerve, until the pain is so severe that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief. And then, we'll heal you and do it again and again and again." :Damon: "You are creepy." :Rebekah (smiles): "Thank you." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Stefan and damon sbm.jpg Caroline and Stefan sbm.jpg tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg tvd415c_0055b-jpg-47daf3e8-t3.jpg 600532_496931850349045_446447955_n.jpg|Stand by Me - Elena, Damon, and Stefan 4x15bonus-01.jpg 4x15bonus-02.jpg 4x15bonus-03.jpg Damon February sweeps poster.jpeg|February sweeps poster 71428 430324760375773 370145713 n.jpg|“Humanity was the only thing she hadn’t lost.” 538136 431866196888296 921527405 n.jpg Meredith4x15.png|Dr.Meredith Fell TVD-4x15-Stand-By-Me-Preview-the-vampire-diaries-33634454-700-394.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-17.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-14.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-10.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-05.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-04.jpg H124a-221-vam1-10-03.jpg Tears.png Stand_By_Me_(1).png Stand_By_Me_(2).png Stand_By_Me_(3).png Stand_By_Me_(4).png Stand_By_Me_(5).png Stand_By_Me_(6).png Stand_By_Me_(7).png Stand_By_Me_(8).png Stand_By_Me_(9).png Stand_By_Me_(10).png Stand_By_Me_(11).png Stand_By_Me_(12).png 66901 506434162731494 203152649 n.jpg 4x15bonus-03.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E15.720p.WEB.DL.DD5.1.H.264.KiNGS.mkv snapshot 19.53 -2014.05.23 03.25.12-.jpg Delena415-1.jpg Delena415-2.jpg Delena415-3.jpg Delena415-4.jpg Delena415-5.jpg Delena415-6.jpg Delena415-7.jpg Delena415-8.jpg Delena415-9.jpg Delena415-10.jpg Delena415-11.jpg Delena415-12.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four